when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Prophecy of Disharmony and Chaos
"Man! I didn't know what Arnold Perlstein had dreamed about what he might expect about that How I Can Help Make the World Great that it's meant to be a dream where the Grand Alliance could ultimately annihilate the Coalition of the Red Star, the Beleninsk Pact, the New Central Powers, the Global Liberation Union and the South Vietnamese ducangers in a matter of weeks or months or a few years, and it's just a good dream where our alliance is victorious with that ceremony being ended without any interruptions or flops, but Trixie told me it's a big no, because she knew the truth about the USRAC War that it's run by the Global Liberation Union. It's no joke guys, because once the ceremony ended successfully, these mistakes can't be undone. Everything here will be messed up when we told about the Silbervia Conference and their expectations that are more powerful than that ceremony that we did 'organize.' However, no matter how it is, this could boost anti-Rubyism and worsen everything else, then our alliance will fall under the hands of the Coalition, which would later on fall under the GLU's hands too... then fight against the South Vietnamese ducangers, which their fates would never be decided... well, yet. I better warn Ms. Frizzle and her class about it once she's done with the warnings. This is a big warning to the Mane Six and all the other heroes about the frameups and many other crimes and terrorist acts made by the Belkan Grey Men. How bad can it be?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Great and Powerful Prophecy The Great Prophecy of Disharmony and Chaos is a great prophecy of Trixie Lulamoon that it can be showed about the true of disharmony and chaos which Global Liberation Union created and happened in during the USRAC War. Only happened in during the How I Can Help Make the World Great event and Silbervia Conference that she was hiding in a magical tent in Sire's Hollow, Equestria,which Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Starlight Glimmer enter it Trixie Lulamoon said that the chaos sound of How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony would have same timeline as the Silbervia Conference that both of events bring disharmony to attack at Ruby Rose or heroes even though Silbervia Conference would bring morale to Beleninsk Pact,and annexation strength to New Central Powers which now are stronger than How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony's affection. All of How I Can Help Make the World Great guests followed and became Anti-Rubyists.In Equestria, when Anti-Rubyism being spread, everypony became against Rubyism like what Ruby Rose being framed and had done to the start of USRAC War After How I Can Help Make the World Great event, the huge riot that everyone became rioters,which want against both of Rubyism and Beleninsk Pact. They can being raided later after New Central Powers and Beleninsk Pact want to know their locations by prevent riots,and arrest the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony guests who against them Windigos can spread many worlds but except for locations of New Central Powers and Beleninsk Pact when the elite and the super rich hating the lower-class, the middle-class and the working-class people due to the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony and its disharmonic effects Therefore, in the alternative future of USRAC War, it would not only showed about Equestria's afternative future and new war, it bring the bad ending to Grand Alliance that caused Etheria, Belka and the Black Changelings, including the rest of the Global Liberation Union completed use SOLGs and framed heroes. South Vietnam would became superpower nation that they and Global Liberation Union fight each other for conquest,which made Ruby Rose was deceased by diseases in the afternative future of USRAC War or unknown fate of Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers. Even use magic portal to made Trixie,Starlight and Twilight to go back in time to reveal the history of Cold War and the Soviet Union (past), the history of the First Beacon War and the USRAC War (present) and the alternative future of the USRAC War (future) After this happen,they would trying to prevent Grand Alliance's bad ending by friendships,attack Global Liberation Union with make the trust justice and harmony Category:Objects Category:Prophecys Category:Events